Stress Factor
by Traci
Summary: Takes place in 4th season... An explanation for the out-of-character attitude Sara has had of late. Sara friendly and CG UST


Disclaimer:  Not mine.  Belong to Bruckheimer and such.

Rating: PG

Category:  Drama

Spoilers: Nothing major – just a slight reference to the Season 4 ep with the killer who will only work with Catherine.

Author:  Traci    traci_ann@yahoo.com

Summary: Sara's attitude of late is getting to everyone.  What is behind it?

Authors Notes:  I admit I am not a huge fan of Sara Sidle however in recent eps this season (season 4) she has been downright whiny, mean, and just overall way out of character for her… sooooo… this little piece is just a possible explanation for it.  It is Sara friendly.

Stress Factor 

"What's with Sara lately?"  Warrick Brown had narrowly missed being run down by his co-worker in the hallway.

Nick Stokes sighed.  "I have no idea.  I think this whole promotion thing has gotten to her."  The young CSI looked up from the evidence he was examining.  "You have no idea what you've been fortunate enough to miss while you've been away."

Warrick cringed.  "That bad, huh?"

"The stereotypes of women with PMS?"

Warrick nodded.

"Worse."

Shaking his head, Warrick handed Nick a printout of the findings for his case.  "I don't want to be around when Grissom has a talk with her."

"They already had it out once.  In the desert.  With Catherine and me there.  Wasn't pretty."  He looked over the report.  "I've got to get back to this."

Warrick left the room and found Catherine Willows snacking in the break room.  "Hey!"

She grinned.  "Welcome back."

"I wasn't gone that long," he laughed.

"Long enough.  How was Reno?"

He groaned and sat on one of the cushioned chairs.  "Thank goodness these conventions only happen every few years.  I mean, I love new technology as much as the next CSI but…"  He rolled his eyes.  "Some of these people really need to get out more."

The blonde woman walked over to him.  "It would have been a nice change, trust me."

He looked up at her.  "I already got a little taste of the wrath that is known as Sara.  What's up with her?"

She shrugged.  "I haven't been able to figure it out."  Sitting across from him, Catherine continued.  "She's always been competitive and stubborn, but that's not different from the rest of us."

"Rumor has it you ended up with one of her cases."

She nodded.  "The suspect would only talk to me."

"She's always been jealous of you, you know."

Catherine looked over at him.  

"Really.  As I'm sure most women are.  You get all the attention, even when you're not seeking it.  Sara… well… Sara doesn't.  You're smart, you're successful and you're beautiful."  He smirked.  "Not your usual combination."

Getting up, she walked over to Warrick and kissed him on the cheek.  "You can be quite the charmer, Mr. Brown.  But I think you're wrong on this one.  I think there's more to it and I intend to find out what it is."

"Good luck," he whispered after she left.

**********************

After asking around and searching, Catherine managed to find Sara hiding out in one of the labs.  "You busy?" she asked.

"Yeah."

Great.  A single word answer.  Catherine walked in and shut the door behind her.

Sara looked up.  "I said yes, I am busy.  What do you need?"

"To talk to you."

The younger woman's eyes narrowed.  "We're not working on a case together at the moment."

"What's going on with you?" Catherine asked not holding back.

"What… what's the *matter* with me?" Sara hissed.  "What?  Because I'm not Miss Personable you assume there's something the matter with me?"

"Sara, I'm not the only one who has noticed.  If this attitude keeps up you could be risking your career."  Her tone was a bit harsher than she had meant it but sometimes rationalization did not work with Sara.  "So, is it because I got that serial killer?"

Opening her mouth to yell, Sara quickly closed it and shook her head.  "That was only part of it," she sighed as she sat back down.

"If you're having a problem with who gets what…"

"Cath, I may be sick," she whispered looking up into the eyes of her colleague.  

"Then take a few days off."  She smiled.  "We all get the flu, Sara, it's not a big…"

"It's not the flu."

The older woman walked over to her and sat on the desk.  "What is it?"

"I got the call about three weeks ago.  They just discovered that a victim I had worked with back in San Francisco had Hepatitis C.   I'm still waiting for my results."

Catherine stared at her.  "Sara… I… are they sure?"

She nodded.  "I'm sorry I went off on you the other day.  I guess the stress of it all was more than I realized and…"

"There is no need to apologize."  Catherine slid off the desk, leaning against it instead.  "You could have told us."

"I didn't want anyone to treat me any differently.  Cat, please don't tell anyone else."

"You should probably let Grissom know.  You don't want to risk your job over something you aren't even responsible for."

Sara gave her a small smile.  "Translated you're saying he's pretty ticked off about my attitude of late."

Catherine merely nodded.

"You're probably right.  I guess the guys do have a right to know.  Heaven knows I've taken things out on Nick a lot lately too."

Resting an assuring hand on Sara's shoulder, Catherine said, "We're all here for you, no matter what the results are."  She turned to leave.

"Catherine?"

She turned back.

"Thank you."

She smiled and left the tall brunette alone again.

With a heavy sigh, Sara returned her attention back to the evidence before her.  It was only when a shadow fell upon her that she looked up and smiled.  "Hey Nick, I, uh, have something to tell you."

*****************

One week later found Sara strolling happily down the hallway of the CSI labs towards the break room.  People immediately stepped out of her way as most had previously had run-ins with her.

She found her friends waiting for her.

"Well?" asked Nick as he walked over to her.

"It's negative.  I'm fine," she grinned.

"Thank God," he whispered, enveloping her in a hug.

Warrick also gave her a hug while Catherine smiled at Grissom who was still sitting beside her.  He had been worried about Sara more than most, mainly because he was her boss but also because he saw her as a younger sister, even as a daughter.  

Catherine had gotten up to give Sara a big hug when Grissom looked up and saw Sara standing before him.

"Looks like I'll be around here for awhile afterall."

He got up and held her tight.  "And no one is complaining about that."  He pulled back and found her eyes.  "Just next time let us know what is bothering you, okay?"

She nodded then followed Nick and Warrick out the door.

Catherine turned to Grissom.  "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine why?"

Walking up to him, she touched his hand.  "I've never seen you so worried about anything before, not even your surgery."  She paused.  "Is there something going on between you and Sara?"

"What?" he laughed.  "No.  I guess there could have been if I had wanted it but…"  He shook his head and met her eyes.  "I didn't want it with her."

A warm sensation ran through Catherine and she smiled at him.  "She's fine, Gil.  Our little family is perfectly healthy still.  You can stop worrying now."

"I never stop worrying," he told her, squeezing her hand.  "I never stop worrying about the ones I lo… care about."

They lingered, lost in each other's eyes and thoughts for a brief moment until his beeper went off.

"Sorry."  He glanced at it.  "Work beckons."  

As they left the room, he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her out happy in the knowledge the team, his team was still together.

The End


End file.
